Edd, The Witch of Darkness
by jadachavis
Summary: There's an old tale about a witch who was burned to death after reeking havoc on her town after she was tormented for so long. Her last words "I'm not done, yet. Someday, I swear to you, I will be reborn, and those who did me wrong will die." 265 years later her soul was reincarnated into Eddward Vincent, a nerd who gets picked on by everyone in school, until they push him too far
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"BURN HER! BURN THE WITCH! GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG YOU DEVIL SPAWN!" The towns people yelled.

Everyone in town were surrounding the execution stage. They yelled, they screamed, and they cried out to the woman who was standing on a pile of hay, tied to a wooden pole, and dressed in rags. The woman was in her mid 20s, she had long, black hair that covered ninety percent of her face, pale skin that was covered in blood and dirt, and the clearest blue eyes that were now as dark as the night; despite all this, she truly was a fair beauty.

"Enough! Silent, all of you!" Yelled the town's mayor, everyone went silent.

The Mayor was about in his late 20s was dressed in black, his hair was short and the same color as the fire that surround the stage, his eyes were as green as the open fields of the forest, and he wore his signature red hat.

"Ahem...Angelica Vincent..." the mayor announced. "You have been accused in the act of witchcraft and murder. For this crimes, we here by find you guilty, and sentences you to death."

The mayor was handed a torch that blazed with fire. The mayor looked down at the dark haired woman who kept her eyes on the hay beneath her feet. The mayor lifted her chin up, remembering what her face looked like before it was time.

"Do you have any last words?" He asked.

Angelica looked up, but not at him, not into his eyes, but into the fire that showed the dark anger in her eyes.

"I'm not done, yet..." She smiled, revealing the gap between her front teeth. "Someday, I swear to you, I will be reborn, and those who did me wrong..." Her eyes shifted from the fire to the mayor. "...Will die."

And with that, the mayor lit the hay ablaze, and everyone cheered as they watched the witch slowly began to burn to her death.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd, The Witch of Darkness

Chapter 1

"No...No...Stop...NO!" Edd screamed as he awoke from his slumber. "AH!" A lamp blew out, causing the light bulb to explode and shatter on the nightstand and the floor.

Edd breathed heavily, panting hard as he looked around his room. It was dark, the only light that glew in the room was the light from the moon in the sky. Edd could feel some tears rolling down his face, he wiped them away before he got out off bed. He turned on the light in the hallway and opened the utility closet where the broom and dust pan, he grabbed them and made his way back to his room. He looked down at the shattered pieces of glass.

"Not again." He sighed, he sat the dust pan by the edge of the nightstand and started sweeping up the glass shards.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Dee-Dee?" A older version of Edd walked into his room. "Oh, big brother...my apologies if I awoken you from your sleep."

Big Brother's actual name is Edgar, but Edd likes to call him big brother. Edgar graduated from high school 3 years ago, so he's now a college junior at a nearby university. He resembled Edd in a few ways; the black hair, the blue eyes, and the pale skin. Yet, his body was more toned and muscular than Edd's, he was taller than him, and his teeth were perfectly a lined.

"No, it's okay." Edgar said. "The nightmare again?" He asked as he grabbed the dust pan and kneel down as Edd swept the glass shards into it. "Unfortunately, yes." He looked at the lamp, this was the 5th lamp he gotten this month.

Edgar threw the glass shards into the trash can, he put the dust pan down, and looked at Edd who's back was turned to him.

"Big brother, I don't know what to do about these nightmares. Every night since we moved here this happens; I dreamed that I'm being burned to death." Edd starts crying. "Dee-Dee..." Edgar walks over and wraps his arms around his younger brother. "They're just nightmares, nothing more." Edgar rubs the top of Edd's head, comforting him the best way he can. "You be okay, little brother."

Edd wanted to believe him, he really did, but he knows that these nightmares won't end. As far as he knows, the are just nightmares, but somewhere deep down inside him, he knew that these nightmares...weren't nightmares at all.

A/N: If any of you are wondering. Yes, Edgar is Reverse!Edd, don't worry I'll be adding Reverse!Kevin in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd, The Witch of Darkness

Chapter 2

Over across the street from the Vincents, lived the Barr family. Kevin Barr and his twin brother Kenneth were at home sleeping when Kevin was awoken from the flashing lights that were coming from Edd's bedroom window. How anyone else or even his twin that he shared a room with didn't notice the lights going on and off was something he couldn't explain. Why was he the only one who wakes up every time this happened?

"What is going on over there?" Kevin asked quietly as he watched from out his window.

His eyes went wide when he saw a light exploded and everything went dark.

"Kev?" His brother called. "Kenneth? You awake?" Kevin asked.

Kenneth was Kevin's twin brother. They aren't identical, but they were born on the same day. Like Eddward and Edgar, Kevin and Kenneth did share some similarities; the red hair, the green eyes, and the red baseball hat. Yet Kenneth was slightly smaller, his muscles were more leaned and scrawny, and his freckles were more visible on his body.

"Yeah." Said Kenneth as he sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you looking out the window?" He asked. "It's nothing. Double D's lights just woke me up. Go back to sleep, we got school in a couple of hours." Said Kevin as he walked back into his side of the room. "Are you still worried about him?" Kenneth asked, smiling.

Good thing the light was off, Kenneth couldn't see him blush, but as a twin he could sense it.

"You been like this ever since they moved here. I'm thinking you might acutally like him, you know?" Kenneth snickered. "Shut up and go to sleep already, damn it!" Kevin snapped as he flopped on top of his bed. "Whatever you say, brother dear." Said Kenneth as he laid down on his bed. "Night, Kev."

To be honest, Kenneth was right about him. For some reason, Kevin has some sort of attraction to Edd, but he couldn't explain why he had this. He just knew from the first time Edd and his older brother, Edgar, moved in, Kevin had felt some strange attraction towards the younger one. Day and night he would think about Edd, when he passes him in the halls at school he cacthes a wif of his scent, he sees him with Kenneth he gets somewhat jealous, and when he looks into those sapphire eyes...good lord, those eyes, he could stare at them for days on end. Yet for some reason, he felt as thought he's seen them before. Don't know where, but all these things feel familiar to him. Sometimes he even wonders if Edd feels the same way when he sees him.

Hours later, after a late night's rest. Kevin and Kenneth were heading out the door and over to the bus stop with the other kids. There was Nazz and her identical twin sister, Nami. Nazz was in her cheerleading outfit with a hot pink sweat jacket while Nami was wearing a purple sweater with a white skirt and ballet flats, both of them had the same hair style; blonde Bob cut. There was Eddy wearing a his yellow shirt with a purple collar, blue skinny jeans, read sneakers, a white raincoat, and a black book bag. There was Rolf and Ed, still making goo goo eyes at each other. Both of them looked like the had just finished farm work at Rolf's house...will they just admit there feelings to each other already? And last but not least, was the genius of the group that Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of. Edd was sitting on the curve with a book in his hand, he was wearing some black knee high boots with little heels on the bottom, black skinny jeans that showed off his legs and ass, a pain white t-shirt with a black lightweight sweater, his black messenger bag, and of course, his signature black beanie. Kevin just thought he was the hottest thing on the planet, but he didn't want to let anyone...especially, Edd know that. Kevin did notice something different about Edd, though. Edd's eyes had dark linings under them, he looked like he wasn't really paying attention to his book, he twitched, and his eyes were constantly blinking as he flipped the pages faster than ever. Kevin curiosity grew and decide to walk over to Edd.

"Hey, Double Dork?" He touched Edd's shoulder which made Edd gasp and drop his book on the ground. "Wha? Oh...I-I'm sorry. G-Good morning Kevin, h-how are you?" "I could ask you the same thing." Said Kevin as he took a seat next to Edd as they waited for the bus. "You woke me up last night, with the whole flashing light from your room." He mentioned. "I did..." Edd picked his book up from off the ground and brushed the dirt off the cover. "My apologies. I've been having nightmares, and when I woke up my lamp blew out." Said Edd as he continued to look away from Kevin, Kevin's curiosity grew even more. "Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?" Kevin asked, Edd looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You wouldn't understand..." Edd sighed. "More importantly, why do you care?" Edd added as he looked back at Kevin.

Kevin didn't understand either, but before he could answer, the sound of the bus coming up the street grabbed their attention. After everyone gathered their things, they lined up, and went on the bus. Like always Kevin took his seat by Kenneth and Nazz, but behind Edd where he secretly watched him throughout the entire bus ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd, The Witch of Darkness

Chapter 3

Edd's POV

The school day went by. It was upsetting to most people that it was raining, but I didn't mind it; the rain felt good to me, like a shower from mother nature.

I was walking in the hallway heading towards the exit, when a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. One of the hands covered my mouth while the other pulled me towards the locker room, I tried to fight and squirm my way out, but the grip was too strong for me to break free. Finally, I was in the locker room along with my kidnapper. The door was closed shut, I was thrown on the floor, it was dark, and I started to panic. Then the light was turned on and I got a look of my kidnapper.

"I've been looking for you, fuckin nerd. Have you been avoiding me?"

It was Davis Rogers. Davis was on the football team with Kevin and captain of the soccer team. He's also one of my main tormenters, but he has a specific way of tormenting me when it's just him and him alone.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He said. "I-I haven't been avoiding anyone, Davis. I've simply been busy with things is all." I said while keeping my head down to the ground and a shaky voice.

I refused to make eye contact with him, he gets some weird satisfaction from seeing the fear in my eyes. Soon he towered over me, grabbing my wrists, and pulling them over my head. He squeezed them harshly, I winced at the pain, but I kept my eyes closed. He smirked.

"My girl's been holding out on me since last weekend and I need relief. If you don't want me to beat the shit out of you, you'll do as I fuckin say. Better yet..." He sat up, unbuckled the belt that was around his waist, and used it to tie my hands together.

Then he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. My eyes went wide as I looked at the fire that was ignited from the lighter. Not many people, except Edgar and some of the kids in the cul-de-sac, knew about my Pyrophobia. Even a picture of fire sends me into a state of panic. My skin went white and I started getting choked up, I felt my breathing becoming rapid and idrops of sweat run down the side of my face. Before I knew it, images of the nightmares I had starting popping up in my head; I was terrified.

Davis put the cigarette into his mouth and lit the head of it with the lighter, his eyes never left my face. He inhaled the smoke as the head of the cigarette started to glow red, orange, and yellow. He put away the lighter, leaned down, and blew the cigarette smoke in my face as he took it out of his mouth. I let out a cough and he laughed, breath stained of the toxic chemicals. My eyes never left the cigarette that was by my cheek, I watched as the gray color smoke made its way towards the ceiling.

"If you don't want me to burn this skin of yours, you'll keep quiet and let me play with you." He whispered into my ear.

I felt his hand go up my shirt, his lips press against my neck...I felt disgusting when he does this to me. I couldn't say anything, if I did he burn me. I kept my eyes closed, but I felt the tears being to form. Why me? Why does he only target me? I asked myself as I felt his hand brush across my nipple.

"!" I felt my cheeks heat up and my body shiver. "You're so sensitive." He snickered. "P-Please..." I tried to plea again. "Don't do this- OW!" He burned my stomach with the cigarette, leaving a burn mark that could go noticeable. "I thought I told you to shut up and let me play with you." He said with a low threatening voice.

With that he continued to defile my body. Someone, please, help me. I don't want this! Please, someone make him stop! Then the lights started to flicker on and off until all, but the one above us, went completely dark.

"What the hell?" He said as he looked up at the lights. "What's wrong Davis?" He looked back down at me, confused as all get up.

Something felt different...something felt strange. I looked him in his eyes, I tilted my head, and smiled at him.

"I thought you wanted to play with me?" I asked tauntingly as I rubbed my knee against his crotch. "Mm...I do." He moaned as I continued to rubbed my knee against him. "Well, I can't be played with properly..." I cuffed one of my fingers around the collar of his shirt, pulled him down towards me, and whispered into his ear. "...Unless you untie me."

After he untied me, I laid him down onto the floor and straddle myself on him. I smirked at him and started to unbutton his shirt as he placed his hands on my thighs. I finished unbuttoning his shirt, I opened it by sliding my hands over his chest and down his stomach. I have to admit, as much as I hated him, he was well fit and sexy...when he can be.

"Now..." I moved from his stomach to his pants...he's big.

"Let's continue our little playtime, shall we?"


End file.
